Un Sapin Bien Magique
by Angel Malfoy Potter
Summary: OS Collés par MacGo, Harry et Drago se retrouvent à devoir décorer un gigentesque sapin de noël de la Grande Salle sans magie mais avec celle de Noël... HPDM


_Hello ! _

_Je sais je suis un peu en retard mais vaut mieux tard que jamais n'est- pas ? Mais cet OS ! Toute une histoire, je dois l'avoir commencé à Noël en 2007 surement pour ne le finir qu'il y a deux semaines (et pour l'oublier jusqu'à aujourd'hui). Mais maintenant j'y pense et ils erait bête de le laisser pourrir dans son coin, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire ! Pas de guerre, juste un sourire... Noël quoi !_

_Bisous tout le monde, et surtout.... BONNE ANNEE 2010 ! Les années 2000 ont bien vite passé... ^^ Je vous sauhaite encor eplus de coup de coeur fiction, encore plus d'inspiration !_

_AMP_

**Un Sapin bien Magique**

* * *

- Quoi ?! Sans baguette ?! s'étrangla Harry, blanc comme un linge.

A ses côtés, Drago Malfoy regarda sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés, sa baguette voleter vers une Minerva MacGonagall plus que sérieuse.

- Et voici le sapin, annonça-t-elle avec un geste solennel.

Harry ferma durement les yeux, comme pour tenter de se reveiller et s'extirper de ce rêve cruel. Toujours silencieux et à sa gauche, Drago se retourna lentement. Le Vainceur entendit son souffle se précipiter et ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir sa directrice de maison prendre la poudre d'escampette. "_Lâcheuse_ !"

- Bordel de merde !

Premières paroles, ma foi limpide, du vénéré Drago Lucius Malfoy, septième année des Serpentards, héritier de la puissante fortune des Malfoy.

- C'est de ta faute ça Potter !

Ca étant l'obligation de décorer un gigentesque sapin de cinq mètres de haut. Avec l'interdiction de sortir avant que le travail ne soit fini. Le sapin faisait parti d'une famille nombreuse constituée d'une vingtaine de frères et soeurs de cinq bons mètres comme lui, de maman, la sapine de dix mètres de haut décorant l'arrière de la table des vieux farçeurs les professeurs et de papa, de hauteur inconnue et incalculable, imposant sa masse dans le hall bondé de chanceux étudiants libres.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas poussé dans les escaliers jamais je n'aurais dû faire du surf sur la rambarde abrutit !

- T'aurais au moins put lâcher ma cravate à la place de m'emporter avec toi crétin !

- C'est moi le crétin ? Nan mais dois-je te rappeller qui a joué à Tarzan avec une des guirlandes du hall ?

- Tu m'as lancé un _expelliarmus_ j'te signale. J'ai été propulsé dans le vide ! Tu voulais quoi ? Que j'm'écrase comme une merde dix mètres plus bas sans rien tenter ? Ouh làlà Potty est colère parce qu'il m'a raté ! Et puis c'est qui Tarzan ?!

- Ton ancêtre l'abrutit !

- Je dirais plus le tien Harry, participa une voix fluette venant d'on ne sait où. Après tout, Tarzan était doté d'un courage à toute épreuve et d'un énorme appétit. Il a tout d'un Gryff...

- LUNA ! hurla le brun. VEUX-TU BIEN NOUS LAISSER LE TEMPS QUE JE TUE MALFOY ?

L'étrange blonde fila en riant, sans demander son reste. Les mains sur les hanches le sexy Potty s'approcha du tout aussi sexy Serpy.

- Bon on ferait mieux de s'y mettre si on ne veut pas y passer la nuit, proposa-t-il, d'une voix posée.

- Fallait y penser avant de...

- STOP ! s'énerva Harry en levant une main. Ou on a pas fini ! Tu vas te taire, et on va faire tout ce boulot EN SILENCE !

Bougon, Harry s'empara de l'immense paquet de guirlande lumineuse. Celle ci devait bien faire un kilomètre de long et bien qu'elle fût (heureusement) enroulée, Harry dû la trainer plus que la porter au pied de l'imposant sapin pourtant si riquiqui dans le royaume Poudlard. Mais le siiiiiii adroit Sauveur du monde des sorciers s'empêtra les pieds dedans et tomba la tête la première dans un amoncellement de guirlandes rouges, dorées, vertes et argentées piquantes et peu confortables.

Adossé au vitrail qui était encadré par deux gros sapins dont un décoré et l'autre en attente de décoration, Drago Malfoy l'observa narquoisement se ridiculiser, ne parvenant pas à empêcher un rire moqueur sortir de sa gorge.

- Malfoy... menaça Harry d'un grincement de dent.

Il se laissa tomber dans les guirlandes emmelées et soupira. A quoi bon ? Le blondinet ricannait toujours comme un bienheureux devant lui et les derniers étudiants désertaient la Grande Salle en leur jetant au passage des regards curieux/moqueurs/compatissants/appeurés _(nda : dépend d'la maison voyons... ^^). _Il éternua, les poils d'une guirlande verte lui grattant le nez et les joues.

- Potter... reprit le blond avec un sourire amusé.

- Tire moi de là, ordonna le Gryffy.

- Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?

- Au nom de l'entente nouvelle gryffondo-serpentarde.

Il y eut un blanc, le long duquel Drago se contenta de rester immobile, les yeux encrés dans ceux, tout aussi sérieux que ceux de MacGo, d'Harry Potter, son ennemi juré. Mais il fut cassé par deux éclats de rire simultanés venant des deux seules personnes de la pièce, Harry et Draco, les deux jeunes hommes en retenue.

~~ HPDM ~~

- De l'autre côté Potter ! POTTYYYYYYYYYYYY ! BORDEL-EUH !

- Calme tes nerfs Malfoy j'arrive ! Le temps faire le tour de ce machin aussi !

Perché au milieu d'une échelle de cinq mètres et demi, Drago essaya de croiser les bras en un similacre de bouderie mais se ravisa lorsque la bancale échelle se mit à tanguer.

- POTTYYYYY !

- J'arrive merde ! Tu cries comme une fille Malfoy !

- Et toi tu cours comme une fillette. Grouille-toi !

- Ca va, ça va j'arrive...

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry tira un énième carton de boule, dorées cette fois ci. Il atteint enfin l'échelle et s'emparra d'une boule de noël de la taille de sa tête.

- Recule toi ! lui cria Drago. Encore !

Harry trotina en arrière, le regard rivé sur la haute silhouette de Malfoy.

- Encore ?

- Encore !

- Et là ?

- Nan !

- T'es chiant !

- STOP !

Harry s'arrêta brutalement et vacilla l'espace d'un moment, le temps que sa vue se stabilise.

- Super maintenant tu te retournes, ordonna Drago. C'est bien, maintenant attrape le banc derrière toi et tire le vers moi. Puis tu montes dessus et me lances les boules.

Observant le long banc de bois vieilli de la table des Poufsouffle, Harry fit tourner la boule dans ses mains. Avant de se retourner brutalement et de la lancer de toute ses forces sur l'échelle. Qui s'éffrondra... Le Serpentard avec !

~~ HPDM ~~

- Dis moi Malfoy, fit Harry qui installait tranquillement la guirlande lumineuse.

Il tournait tout autour du sapin, perché sur des bancs qui en faisaient le tour. Il maintenait la longue décoration branches par branches, pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe et qu'il y ait tout à refaire. Tenant une réserve de fil dans ses bras musculeux, Drago le suivait, lui intimant de temps en temps de s'arrêter pour qu'il puisse tirer assez de guirlande dans ses bras.

- Quoi ?... soupira le blond, dont mine de rien, le fardeaux pesait lourd.

- Tu devais avoir des sapins sublimes dans ton manoir... souffla-t-il, pensif, l'odeur de pin qui s'échappait des épines chatouillant ses narines.

Drago redressa le visage, et de ses orbes métalliques, contempla l'arbre à moitié illuminé. Ses iris se firent lointaines, comme si elles revivaient quelques souvenirs passés.

- En effet. Le Manoir Malfoy possède de vastes jardins. Les elfes décoraient chaques arbres, chaque hiver. Et sous la neige c'était la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donné de voir.

Harry s'immobilisa. Le ton de Malfoy était rêveur, mais il y décelait une pointe de regret. Le Gryffondor savait pertinemment que Drago avait renoncé à tout cela en retournant sa veste lors de la Grande Guerre. Il avait combattu à ses côtés, face à son père, aujourd'hui mort. Actuellement, on savait que Narcissa Malfoy s'était rendu aux Etats Unis, afin d'y vivre enfin sa vie telle qu'elle l'entendait. C'était une femme nouvellement libre mais elle n'oubliait jamais son fils bien aimé à qui elle envoyait regulièrement des lettres, y comtant ses aventures.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le rictus désabusé qui déformait les tendres lèvres rosées de son partenaire de fortune.

- C'était sans doute la seule chose qui m'attirait dans les périodes de Noël, murmura le blond. Je m'y rendait tellement souvent que je revenais toujours malade à Poudlard.

Il fit sourire Harry, d'un sourire attendrit et compréhensif.

- Les rues de Privet Drive étaient toujours envahies de gamins dès les premiers flocons tombés, souffla Harry qui réajusta doucement une branche du sapin. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, mon oncle me laissait tout juste regarder mon cousin Duddley jouer dehors avec ses amis et la neige. Je les enviais... A un point... Mon oncle ne me laissait sortir que lorsque la neige était devenue noire, gorgée de terre et piétinée, et que celle, pure, qui s'était déposée sur les voitures ou les palissades avait déjà été utilisé par les marmots. Avant Poudlard je n'avais jamais pu touchéer cette neige blanche qui me facine encore aujourd'hui, comme un gamin de trois ans.

Devant l'air hébété que prenait le blond à ses côtés, il eut un ricannement fatigué et se détourna. Depuis la guerre, Harry n'avait cure de l'avis des gens. Il faisait ce qui lui plaisait, quand il voulait, où il voulait. Mais malheureusement, peu de chose lui faisait réellement envie. Il était de plus en plus vide, amer et éloigné. Comme si son lui d'avant était retenu... Ailleur, loin, très loin.

- Pathétique non ?

Drago sursauta, comme si son ton cassant et froid l'avait frappé en plein fouet. Harry ne vit pas ses prunelles s'assombrir, ni sa main s'avancer pour se poser sur son épaule. Il sentit juste l'hésitation de son geste, et une surprise agréable l'envahir lorsque les doigts fins et frais de son meilleur ennemi frôlèrent la peau soyeuse de son cou pour se poser sur la courbe musclée de son épaule.

Dehors, les premiers flocons tombaient gracieusement sur les branchages dépouillés et le vent calmait son souffle, n'assurant plus qu'une légère brise qui faisait lentement danser les arbustes et les vaguelettes du dangereux lac. A travers les vitraux de la Grande Salle, ils n'étaient que des minuscules taches plus claires qui dévalaient le long des arabesques trop vite pour que l'on les remarque. Leur nombre augmentait au fil des secondes, tout comme l'obscurité qui se précisait. La Grande Salle était désormais déserte, et silencieuse.

- Tu n'es pas pathétique, contra fermement Malfoy, bien que les mots semblaient lui arracher la bouche. Loin de là. Après tout... Je te comprend.

Ils se regardèrent, et pour la première fois, aucune haine ne faisait étinceller leurs iris.

~~ HPDM ~~

- Un, deux et... Trois !

Ils hissèrent un énimère banc sur deux autres qui, empilés, leur permettraient d'atteindre le tier supérieur du sapin. Ils n'étaient pas Hagrid nom d'un hippogriffe !

- Super ! s'exclama Harry, dont un sourire bien heureux se dessinait sur ses lèvres. On va pouvoir mettre l'étoile !

Drago détailla le sapin voisin, le modèle du leur. Ils devaient en faire un clone, la reproduction exacte, à la guirlande ou la boule près. Harry vint le rejoindre et la chaleur de son corps qui frôlait son bras le fit frissonner.

- Il nous faut... Une guirlande rouge je pense.

Le brun se mit à compter, assénant de temps en temps des légers coups de coudes à Drago qui, dans ses pensées, détaillait une jolie boule de noel. Celle ci était d'une brillance presque éprouvante. Sur sa surface pailletée, se battait l'or et l'argent. Les deux couleurs s'épousaient à la perfection, étendant leur reflet l'un sur l'autre lorsqu'elles se rencontraient. Elles n'étaient jamais aussi étincellantes que lorsqu'elles se touchaient, se mélangeaient. L'image des deux jeunes hommes se refletait sur sa courbe nacrée. Légèrement déformé, Drago avait l'impression que son visage se tendait vers celui d'Harry qui souriait, des lumières pleins les yeux. Il le regardait, déblatérant sur tout et n'importe quoi avec un enthousiasme enfantin qui lui fit chaud au coeur.

Dans sa maison, personne ne laissait ses expressions libres comme le faisait Harry. Ce dernier ne semblait rien avoir à cacher, comme s'il se livrait entièrement aux prunelles inquisitrices de Drago. Sans honte ni gêne, il exposait ses avis, ses goûts, sa joie de voir Noël s'approcher enfin à grand pas, le fait qu'il salivait d'avance en songeant à tout les chocolats délicieux qui l'attendaient dans son dortoire.

Jamais... Au grand jamais. Drago n'avait eut l'impression d'être aussi... Libre. Le fait qu'Harry ne le jugerait pas, qu'importe ce qu'il confesse allégeait considérablement la charpe de plomb qui pesait quotidiennement sur son estomac. Tous les jours il devait supporter les regards des autres, leurs avis, les choix. Lui, si indépendant, devenait dépendant des choix des autres, de leurs critiques. Le monde était si égoiste en période de guerre ! Et il était si pire lorsque la paix régnait enfin sur leur maison !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Malfoy !? s'exclama Harry, tout guilleret.

Drago sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu un traitre mot du discourt enflammé du brun. Il détourna le visage, cachant ses joues rosissantes des iris d'un vert envoutant d'Harry.

- J'en pense... commença Drago.

- Tu es d'accord ou pas ? s'impatienta le Gryffy.

- Oui, oui, bien entendu.

Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait ! Oh que non !

~~ HPDM ~~

- Mais... Mais ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS BORDEL ???!!! éructa Drago en tombant presque à terre tant il était ahurit.

- Bah je refais tout ! s'étonna Harry. Tu m'as dit que tu étais d'accord pour tout refaire à notre façon !

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il attrapa avec assurance un bout d'une grande guirlande argentée et tira de toute ses forces, appuyant tout son poids sur ses longues jambes musclées. Eberlué, Drago le regarda faire les bras ballant. Le brun luttait contre les branches éparses, dont les épines crochetaient la longue décoration, comme si elles voulaient la retenir. Harry gronda et tournant les talons, tira de plus belle sur la guirlande.

- Potter ! s'époumona Drago. Tu veux nous faire un carnage ou quoi ? Lâche ça tout de suite !

Voyant qu'Harry ne l'écoutait pas du tout, il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé et plongea. Il le ceintura et le brun tomba face à terre, la joue écrasée contre le carrelage niquel mais glacial de la Grande Salle. Vainqueur, Drago s'agenouilla sur le vaincu, ne remarquant qu'après qu'il s'asseyait sur des fesses ma foi... Fermes.

- On ne va pas _tout_ refaire, gronda le blond, tachant d'ignorer le fait qu'Harry se tortillait sous lui.

Il se pencha et bientôt son souffle alla chatouiller l'oreille droite d'Harry dont la pomette était d'une belle couleur écarlate.

- Je me doute que tu veuilles profiter de ma présence le plus possible mais voies-tu Potty, il est déjà tard et je n'ai que peu envie de crécher ici toute la nuit... susurra-t-il. Compris ?

Du mieux qu'il put, Harry acquiesça. Satisfait, Drago se redressa et enjamba le corps étendu d'Harry, tachant d'ignorer son coeur qui semblait s'affolé et le sang qui pulsait contre ses tempes. Oh et aussi le début d'érection qu'il arborait, bien heureusement cachée par son épaisse robe noire d'école.

- Il n'est que huit heures du soir Malfoy... marmonna Harry en s'époussiétant, la rougueur de ses joues s'appaisant.

- Grand bien t'en fasse Potty, rétorqua Drago. Je me répètes, je n'ai guère envie de passer ma soirée ici. Des personnes bien plus intéressantes que toi m'attendent...

Il fit fi du regard blessé qu'Harry lui lança et grimpa sur le deuxième banc empilé avant de se hisser sur le troisième. Un gout amer de regret envahit sa bouche et encore une fois, il l'ignora. Mais pour la peine, il se retourna et tendit une main au brun qui étonné, la prit sans hésiter pour l'aider à grimper.

~~ HPDM ~~

- Potter, tu peux m'aider ?

Harry tourna les talons et sauta sur le banc voisin avec agilité. Il attérit face à Drago, qui essouflé, tentait de maintenir deux guirlande différentes à leur place. Harry s'emparra concenscieusement d'une d'entre elle, frôlant de ce fait la main gracieuse et fine de Malfoy. Ce dernier possédait de longs doigts blancs et distingués, dont les phalangues fines mais longues se pliaient et se dépliaient élégamment.

Il accrocha la guirlande à une branche, avec une de ses pinces magiques invisibles dont les elfes se servaient pour que les lourdes décoration n'abîme par les branches droites des sapins. Puis il aida Drago à accrocher l'autre et celui ci put baisser ses bras douloureux avec un soupir ravi.

- On fait du bon boulot je trouve, s'auto-congratula Harry, une sourire tout aussi lumineux que les guirlandes clignotantes qui se reflètaient dans ses iris.

Drago tourna ses prunelles vers les siennes et fut soudain emporté par le tourbillon de joie et d'innocence infantine qui capturait délicieusement Harry. Il plongea dans ses orbes émeraudes qui transpiraient le bonheur et crut l'espace d'un instant que celà pouvait être contagieux. Il ressentit à son tour la joie simple de décorer un sapin, la satisfaction de voir l'arbre briller de mille feux face à un partenaire plus beau que jamais, ses cheveux éparses et ébouriffés tombant sur son front en sueur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées et celles, purpurines d'Harry était déjà étirés dans un sourire plein de dents.

Harry fut soufflé par la beauté qui émanait de Drago à cet instant. Ces orbes claires scintillaient et c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire, d'un vrai sourire joyeux et sincère. Cela rendait son visage mille fois plus beau et attirant, toute froideur ayant quitté l'adonis en une seconde. Déjà implacablement séduisant, Drago ressemblait à un ange sous la lumière tamisée de la Grande Salle et celle, clignotante des sapins. Derrière lui, la neige plus épaisse et nombreuses formaient de grosses tâches claires qui dévalaient les sillons des motifs des vitraux colorés.

- Quoi ? demanda Drago, qui sentait ses pomettes chauffées sous le regard insistant d'Harry.

- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent Malfoy...

Il s'en voulut d'avoir prononcé ces paroles car les lèvres de Drago redevinrent une ligne droite et pincée.

- A quoi bon ? Pour que tout le monde me prenne pour un imbécile heureux ?

- Non, pour que tous voyent à quel point tu es beau, lâcha Harry.

Drago sursauta, si fortement que le banc tangua. Par reflexe, Harry s'accrocha à lui et le poussa vers lui, tentant de faire contre-poids. Le banc fit une embardée arrière et se remit sur ses quatre pieds, peut être un peu trop éloignés les uns des autres pour leur bien. Drago percuta le torse d'Harry qui referma ses bras autour de lui, poussant sur son dos pour les faire pencher de l'autre côté. Aussitôt les bancs furent de nouveau stables et Harry, éssouflé, le coeur battant à la chamade, posa son front contre la courbe de la nuque de Drago qui se pressait contre lui.

Drago écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Harry caresser son torse pour se rejoindre contre son estomac. Des frémissements discrets l'envahirent lorsque les lèvres d'Harry frôlèrent sa nuque et que son souffle chaud chatouilla son cou. Le corps du Gryffon se colla au sien. Sa peau, même à travers leurs vêtement était si... Chaude. Sa présence si rassurante qu'un murmure ressemblant fortement à un gémissement lui échappa. C'était comme si un courrant électrique traversait leur corps de part en part. Où Harry le touchait, son épiderme s'enflammait. Il sentait son corps entier s'embraser à cette étreinte, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Pour personne auparavant.

Harry de son côté, sentait son corps ramollir, comme jamais depuis la guerre. Il se lovait dans le dos de Drago avec délice. Le blond dégageait une chaleur... Vivante. L'odeur douce de savon qui émanait de lui était apaisante. Son âme constamment torturée était comme choyée. Des mèches fines d'un blond presque blanc caressaient son front et ses yeux, se mêlaient aux siennes d'un noir profond. Il appercevait le contraste saisissant de leurs peaux et de leurs cheveux. Tout chez eux n'était que contraire ou opposé. Il inspira longuement, s'engorgeant de la présence exaltante de Drago contre lui. Il ressera sa prise autour de lui. Plus que jamais... Il se sentait à sa place.

~~ HPDM ~~

Ils s'étaient séparés une éternité après l'incident, rouges de gêne et de honte. Ils avaient tout deux repris les guirlandes et faisaient une nouvelle fois le tour du sapin, côte à côte. Mais cette fois ci dans un silence pesant. Drago sentait encore quelques picotement sur sa peau lorsqu'il repensait au corps d'Harry, collé contre le sien. Ses courbes paraissaient faites pour épouser les siennes et cette constation lui fit légèrement peur, comme si elle était... Une évidence. Après tout il n'avait jamais su se passer de Potter. Il était sa drogue personnelle, dure et enivrante.

- J'adore l'odeur des sapins...

Ce n'était qu'un souffle presque inaudible, caressant la surface solide du silence. Mais Harry le regardait bien dans les yeux, en quette d'une réponse, d'un retour.

- J'aime aussi, souffla Drago. Petit, j'avais pris l'habitude de me coucher par terre, la tête sous le sapin du hall. J'étais tellement... Serein dans ses moments...

- Pour moi c'est tout nouveau, avoua Harry avec un sourire. Les Dursley se contentaient de sortir un vieux sapin artificiel du placard et laissaient années après années, Duddley le réduire encore un peu plus en miette.

- Après tout ce sont des moldus, ils préservent la nature en faisant cela. Ils ne peuvent pas garder les racines.

Harry acquiesça une nouvelle fois et s'emparra d'une nouvelle boule qui reposait au creux des bras repliés de Drago.

- Tu devais avoir de si beaux Noël, soupira Harry. Tout ce parc rien qu'à toi...

Drago eut un énième rictus désabusé puis souffla sur une mèche de ses cheveux qui retombait sur ses yeux, le gênant. Serviable, Harry passa le revers d'un doigts le long de son front et la rejeta en arrière, ses iris encrées dans les siennes. Drago balbutia un remerciement gêné puis dit :

- Justement c'est bien ça le problème. J'étais seul. Et un Noël seul, ce n'est pas un vrai Noël. Mes parents étaient toujours absents. J'avais des tonnes de cadeaux pour sûr. Mais ça m'était égal. C'est peut être bête mais j'aurais tout rendu si on me promettait que mes parents viendraient me border. Tout.

- Ce n'est pas bête Drago, ne dis pas ça, contra Harry, irrité. Ne regrette pas ces pensées, elles sont sensées et légitimes. Moi aussi j'aurais donné le peu que j'avais pour une marque d'affection de ma tante. Aujourd'hui je me rend compte que c'était bien comme ça, autrement je n'aurais jamais été celui que je suis. Je prend ça comme fait, c'est du passé et crois moi, Pétunia et sa clique doivent bien le regretter maintenant qu'ils connaissent le montant de mon compte en banque.

Il eut un sourire mutin et espiègle qui raviva le coeur de Drago. Ce dernier secoua la tête, amusé. Décidément, Harry Potter était plein de surprise.

- Tu n'es pas comme je le pensais Potter.

- Toi non plus... Drago.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, avant de reprendre leur travail là où ils l'avaient laissé.

~~ HPDM ~~

- Vas-y puisse que j'te le dit !

- Mais je suis lourd ! protesta Harry.

- Je ne te dirais pas le contraire, fit Drago, concilliant. Mais je suis plus grand que toi alors dépêche-toi de grimper sur mon dos par Salazar !

- Drago... commença Ry.

- POTTER !

- Oui oui d'accord !

A contre coeur, il se hissa sur son dos et s'accrochant à l'échelle qu'ils avaient poussée près des bancs, balança une de ses jambes sur l'épaule de Drago, puis l'autre. Ce dernier ce redressa, chancela légèrement mais tint bon. Il lui tendit la grande étoile dorée au coeur de crystal aux relfets argentés. Elle scintillait déjà dans les mains d'Harry lorsque celui ci s'étira pour l'accrocher tout en haut du sapin. Une fois fait, il entendit Drago pousser un petit cri de victoire et lui tendre les mains. Harry s'y accrocha et laissa une de ses jambes glisser le long des flancs du blond, puis l'autre. Aussitôt Drago attrapa ses cuisses pour qu'il ne tombe pas et Harry noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Puis, tranquillement, il mit pied à terre, se laissant couler le long du dos et des jambes musclées de Drago.

- On a réussi... fit la voix fière d'Harry, tout près de lui.

Son torse frôlait son dos et une nouvelle fois, Drago se sentit s'enflammer. Cette fois ci Harry aussi. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors que l'odeur délicieuse de Drago impregnait ses vêtements. Il voulait la garder le plus possible sur lui.

- On va pouvoir appeler MacGonagall et rentrer dans nos dortoires... ajouta Drago, essayant d'en paraître content, même si au fond de lui, le quitter le déchirait.

Harry s'emparra aussitôt de sa main et le retourna. Ses doigts caressait son poignet et sa paume lorsque son regard rencontra durement le sien.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, fit-il. Et je suis sûr que toi non plus.

Puis sans un mot il le lâcha et sauta habilement du haut des bancs. Avec la souplesse d'un félin il attérit sur ses jambes et aussitôt s'approcha de la colonne de bancs voisine afin de les remettre à leur place. Ils avaient encore du boulot à faire.

~~ HPDM ~~

Drago poussa de ses genoux le dernier banc qu'ils avaient emprunté. Ce dernier appartenait à la table des timides Poufsouffles. Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, il les tira en arrière et tourna les talons, dans l'intension de dire au revoir à Potter. Mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Il détailla les rangées de table, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux noir corbeau mais rien. Le coeur pincé, il se mordit la lèvre supérieur, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui se répendait dans son corps comme une trainée de poudre. Son corps se glaça et il ferma les yeux, les épaules s'affaissant. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Un baiser d'adieux ? Il rit de sa bétise et se détourna, s'avança à pas lents vers la sortie.

Mais il s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'il apperçut deux longues jambes sortir de dessous leur sapin.

- Potter ?

- T'as raison c'est super ! fit une voix étouffée. Viens !

Drago accéléra le rythme et se laissa glisser sous le sapin. Il s'allongea sur le dos, l'épaule d'Harry contre la sienne, l'odeur des épines du sapin et de son partenaire Gryffon plein les narines. Potter lâcha un gémissement de bien être et ses bras se surélevèrent. Il passa ses mains sous sa tête et la tourna pour contempler Drago. L'épiderme de ce dernier brillait. Toutes les lumières scintillantes au dessus d'eux paraissaient prisonnières sous sa peau de porcelaine si fragile qu'Harry aurait voulut qu'aucune autre personne que lui puisse la toucher.

Il observa les courbes de son visage, de son front décidé à son menton d'aristocrate en passant pas ses cils interminables, ses magnifiques yeux clos, ses pomettes hautes, ses lèvres généreuses et claires et le rose délicat de ses joues échauffées. Prit par une soudain impulsion il se rapprocha et de son nez, effleura la douce pomette du blond. Ce dernier sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui, gêné mais il ne fit aucun geste de recul. Leurs haleines se mélèrent, leurs regards se retrouvèrent.

- Tu sais... commença Harry. La guerre m'a énormément changé. Je suis souvent amer et renfermé. La vie ne me parait plus si rose que ça, la magie non plus. Je vois tout en gris...

- Pourtant, tu étais si joyeux ce soir, répliqua Drago dont les sourcils se fronçaient. Tu avais l'air d'un enfant la veille de Noël, intenable !

Harry rit légèrement et tendit la main. Du revers des doigts il caressa tendrement la joue de Drago, ses iris pétillantes encrées dans les siennes.

- Tu me rends insoucient. J'ai l'impression de renaître... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais s'il te plait... Ne t'arrête pas. Laisse moi redevenir... Moi.

Sur ceux sa tête s'inclina et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste, une simple pression. Puis Drago attrapa la nuque d'Harry qui bascula sur lui, s'étalant sur son corps brûlant. Il gémit et sa langue vint caresser sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant plus. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et chaudes sur les siennes. Elles étaient tellement... A leur place !

Son corps se arquant, prit par une soudaine et brusque chaleur. Harry frémit et fouragea ses mains dans les mèches blondes. Il prit sa bouche avec une fureur non retenue, l'embrassant, la mordillant, le rendant pantelant de désir, bon pour le supplice. Drago s'accrochait à son dos comme un noyé à son sauveur. Il goutait sans honte son intime saveur, retraçant son palet de sa langue, jouant avec la sienne. Il pressait son bassin contre celui du brun, sans fin, sans limite. Les vagues de plaisir se fracassaient sur eux, les rendaient fous. Ils ne répondaient plus, ils étaient enfin... Eux.

Puis soudain, Malfoy se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et ouvrit brutalement les yeux, plaçant deux mains fermes sur les épaules de Potter afin de le repousser.

- Potter, Potter...

Malheureusement, ce qu'il aurait dû être un avertissement menaçant n'était qu'un gémissement soufflé, passioné, comme si ce nom recellait tant de merveilles.

- Je pense que tu peux m'appeler Harry, remarqua doucement le brun, avec un léger rire.

Drago ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que le bouche téméraire de son partenaire de retenue se posait dans son cou, où elle déposait des milliers de baisers papillon.

- Okay Harry, reprit le Serpentard dont la voix tremblotait.

Il sentit dans son cou Harry sourire et il souffla, légèrement désespéré.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Harry se redressa et lui jeta un regard moqueur.

- J'embrasse Drago Malfoy et celui ci me le rend bien, déclara-t-il avec un air de fierté exagéré.

- Potter...

- Harry, coupa le dit Harry.

- Quatre syllables : Dra-Go Mal-Foy. Ca te rappelle quoi ?

- Toi, répondit Harry qui définitivement ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

Il ponctua sa réponse d'un bécot tendre, qui fit frémir le blond sous lui. Ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur le tissu doux de sa chemise blanche d'uniforme et gronda. Harry n'en prit pas compte et de sa langue, traça le contour du lobe de oreille, puis la courbe de sa machoire. Drago sentit ses armes se baisser mais se reprit, l'esprit embumé et carrément ailleur.

- Serpent. Ennemi. Mangemort. Malfoy...

- Et alors ? s'énerva Harry. J'aime les serpents et aux dernières nouvelles tu n'es plus mon ennemi et tu n'es encore moins un mangemort. Quant à Malfoy, ce n'est qu'un nom.

- Potter...

- Harry !

- Depuis quand je ne suis plus ton ennemi ?

- Depuis que je t'ai serré pour la première fois dans mes bras et que je suis devenu accro à ton odeur. Tu savais qu'elle était addictif ? Parce que vraiment...

- Potter !

- Harry bordel !

- Ecoute je ne crois pas... Oh PUTAIN ! HARRY !

- Tu vois que ce n'était pas si dur...

Il lui lança un clin d'oeil mutin, une main enserrant doucement son entre-jambe déjà gorgé de désir. Puis il fondit sur lui et s'emparra une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, une jambe se glissant sensuellement derrière son dos. Dans son baiser, il sourit.

- Putain Dray... gémit-il, la voix rauque. Tu me rends fou.

Son érection pulsait contre la hanche de Drago, enserrée dans un pantalon gênant. Ce dernier embrassa son oreille et caressa sa nuque. Le geste tendre liquidifia Harry qui sentit tout ses membres trembler comme jamais.

- Que nous arrive-t-il ? souffla Drago.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry en laissant courir ses lèvres sur l'épiderme doux des clavicules du serpent. Mais j'aime ça...

- Moi aussi...

- Alors ne t'arrête pas...

Drago attrapa sa nuque et la ramena vers lui pour un baiser passionné. Il arqua son corps, pour mieux sentir Harry contre lui. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et dansèrent ensemble dans leurs bouches assoiffées de baiser. Les mains de Drago explorèrent la courbe du dos d'Harry avec toujours plus de fougue et de passion. Le brun gémit et sa verge se frotta contre la hanche de Drago, d'un plaisir presque indécent. Il réunit leurs reins par à-coups, quelques cris s'échappant d'entre leurs lèvres soudées d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de salives s'échappant de leur étreinte voluptueuse.

La bouche d'Harry dériva sur la machoire saillante du Serpentard, son corps glissant contre le sien sans priver leurs épidermes de la caresse chaude de l'autre.

- Ha... Harry... gémit Drago. Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi je vais dire ça mais... Tu me plais, vraiment, beaucoup... Enormément... Harry !

Sa chemise céda et s'ouvrit en grand, laissant son torse lisse et imberbe vulnérable au regard désireux du Gryffondor dont le corps était dominé par un feu ardant qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre. Un fauve en lui rugit, la gueule grande ouverte vers le ciel, remerçiant n'importe qu'elle étoile de lui donner cela... De lui donner en serait-ce que pour quelques minutes un Drago Malfoy pantelant de désir sous sa silhouette passionée.

- OH MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT !

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà ? Quelques minutes ? Mais Etoile ! C'est pas assez ! Dans son cou, Drago gronda, le serpent en lui montrant clairement ses crocs. Le fauve qui hurlait dans le ventre d'Harry dressa une oreille.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'immobilisèrent d'un coup sec, le coeur battant, le sang pulsant contre leurs tempes, leurs plaisirs pressés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs regards appeurés se croisèrent et lentement ils tournèrent la tête pour appercevoir... Une paire de talons stricts, bordés par l'étoffe d'une robe d'un vert si foncé qu'il en paraissait noir. MacGo !

- Oh merde.

Ca avait échappé à Harry. Drago ne put retenir un gloussement de rire qui contamina Harry aussitôt. Explosant d'un rire torniturant, le brun attrapa dans ses bras le cou du blond et rit de tout son soul.

~ HPDM ~

De la tête des professeurs, Minerva observait la scène avec un sourire discret. Harry et Mr. Malfoy avaient enfin décidé de dévoiler leur relation au grand jour après, si la mémoire de Minerva tenait toujours la route, un an exactement d'aventure délicieusement secrète. Les rendez vous des deux jeunes gens avaient faits battre leurs coeurs et bien qu'ils enfreignaient le règlement, Minerva n'avait pu s'empêcher de les couvrir subtilement autant que faire se pouvait. Leurs joutes verbales s'étaient rapidement transformées en un jeu dont eux seuls connaissaient les règles et leurs amis n'avaient rien perçus. Personne n'avait rien vu. Elle rit intérieurement en se souvenant des premiers mois où les deux adolescents l'épiaient, cherchant à savoir si oui ou non elle irait cafter ce qu'elle avait vu à Dumbledore. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et personne d'autre ne se doutait du lien qui unissait dorénavant les deux hommes.

C'était pourquoi, en ce beau jour d'anniversaire pour le désormais couple, Drago les bras croisés jaugeait d'un air suffisant le corps étendu à ses pieds. Harry avait encerclé son cou d'un bras possessif et en riant, embrassait la tempe de son petit ami. Le corps à terre fut poussé de la pointe de la chaussure par une Hermione Granger dont cette fois ci, le clapet était fermé par l'incompréhension. Seul Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami de Drago en hurlait de rire, rejoignant Harry dans son hilarité communicative. Car le corps à terre avait une tignasse rousse reconnaissable entre toute.

- Bon Salazar, marmona Severus à ses côtés. Vous arrivez à y croire ?

- Que Merlin m'en soit témoin Severus, j'ai beau avoir l'air sereine aujourd'hui, lorsque je l'ai sû il y a déjà un an je peux vous dire que l'état de est une bien piètre performance en comparaison de celui que j'ai pu avoir.

- Ne vous fiez pas à ses dires mon cher, il s'agit d'une farce de , philosopha la sage Mrs. Chourave. Une descendant direct des Maraudeurs ne peut que faire des siennes.

- Absolument d'accord, intervint Flitwick. Un Malfoy et un Potter, ensembles ! Je veux bien que le monde d'après guerre soit débarassé de ses préjugés mais là ! Il s'agit d'une utopie ! Qu'en pensez vous Hagrid ?

- Harrr.... geuh !

Severus haussa un sourcil d'une méprisable arrogance. Minerva intervint discrètement, le demi géant allait devoir prendre sa semaine pour se remettre. Par chance les vacances étaient proches.

- Je vous parie un gallion, mes chers collègues qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un eblague, s'amusa l'animagus.

- Pari tenu ! Je vous pensais plus raisonable Minerva, chantonna Flitwick de sa pile de coussin, sûr d'avoir d'ores et déjà gagné.

- Que dîtes-vous ! Vous en serez étonné !

- Je monte à dix gallions Minerva, intervint Severus. Cette mascarade prendra fin rapidement comptez sur moi.

- Nous assisterons à leur mariage Severus. Je peux même vous en parier le double !

Pendant ce temps à la table des Gryffondors, Harry caressait distraitement la cuisse de Drago qui discutaillait avec Granger et Zabini.

Plus loin, le bon vieux directeur de Poudlard fermait un petit claptin, une fois une bonne grosse croix rayant une ligne de sa liste de choses à faire.

- Ahh... Fumseck. C'est bien cela la magie de Noël. Laissons donc nos sentiments transparaîtres !

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu ! _

_Bisous et bonne fête !_

_AMP_


End file.
